The growth of the Internet has increased the demand for bandwidth. Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology meets this demand by providing higher bandwidth data service to subscribers. Particular installation of DSL technology uses a crossbar switch to provide a variable connection between a data switch, such as a DSL multiplexer (DSLAM) unit, and the lines connected to the subscribers.
Some conventional methods of providing DSL service utilize relay-based crossbar switches which may have slow switching times and short working lives. For example, the average switching frequency in such switches may be approximately one switch per day. Furthermore, extra manpower may be required to reconfigure the switch each time a new subscriber chooses to subscribe.